


Unscheduled Maintenance

by Fluffandsmutt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Androids, Fluff and Humor, Future, Gay Character, Gay Panic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffandsmutt/pseuds/Fluffandsmutt
Summary: In the distant future, androids are autonomous citizens of the world and hard workers. Join a anxious gay robot crushing on his mechanic!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Unscheduled Maintenance

Jarvis let out a synthetic sigh. He didn’t technically need to breathe really, he was just a very dramatic android. In the generations since that advent of artificial intelligence, robot citizens had become more varied, diverse and expressive. He looked almost human, apart from his eyes shining a bit too brightly and some visible components and creases at his joints. His model was much more human looking than others of his kind. He was a fire fighting droid, made to look and act as close to human as possible for the comfort and peace of mind of the people he rescued. He could withstand heat, strain and atmospheres that would kill normal people, and had complex logic and moral centers so he knew when to make decisions that might help or hurt those around him.

But in spite of all of these wonderful features, he had an issue that he couldn’t solve even with his top of the line problem solving systems… He was in love, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He felt his cheeks flush as his watch beeped. It was time for his appointment with his mechanic. Time to make another attempt.

For the past year, Jarvis had had a massive crush on his mechanic Simon. Simon was his favorite human in the world! Not only was he a pretty face with very skilled hands, but he treated Jarvis like a person; a respect a lot of his people still failed to get much of the time. Jarvis had a cousin (an android off the same assembly plant, but a different model) that actually quit his job at another fire department because he had been treated like a piece of equipment and not a member of the team. His cousin was now working as a robot right’s lawyer and had successfully sued the very surprised fire company.

Simon had always spoken to him as a person and a friend, which had warmed Jarvis down to his synthetic heart.

Jarvis had been trying to plan the perfect way to ask Simon out, only to get nervous and choke up every time! He ran into burning buildings for a living and he didn’t have the backbone to ask this cute grease monkey out for coffee! (And yes he drank coffee, and enjoyed it. Most robots were fueled by organic matter so they had to eat, the same as anybody.)

Still, even if Jarvis was afraid to talk about his feelings, he still gave himself all kinds of opportunities to express them. About twice a month he had made an appointment to see Simon, making up some system problem he was feeling, and hoping that he could get up his courage to ask the man out while they were alone together in the consultation room.

Taking another breath, he walked up to the door of Simon’s office and knocked. His heart fluttered, ready to see the sweet man when he opened the door… but he did not come. Curious, Jarvis knocked on the door again, a little louder. Simon was always quick to answer and had never kept him waiting. “Simon?” he called out. Starting to get nervous, he activated a few of his professional sensors. His eyes looked for heat signatures through the walls and saw one human shaped red signal. He looked all right. He was home, and moving about at least, but there was something too erratic about the motions.

“Simon!” Jarvis called again. Getting nervous, he opened the door and let himself in. He was glad that the door wasn’t locked. On one hand, it meant he didn’t have to kick it in, but it did worry him a bit that Simon forgot to lock his own front door.

Heightening his hearing, Jarvis was able to catch his friend talking to himself in the next room. “What is it? What is it? What am I missing?!”

“Simon?” Jarvis said, voice full of genuine concern as he cautiously pushed open the inner door. Inside was an office with files and a desk. One drawer was open wide and its contents were spread out on the table. A cursory glance showed Jarvis that they were his own schematics.

Before he had very long to think about this, his gaze fell on Simon. He looked haggard, like he hadn’t slept in a long time. His hair was messy and his eyes lined with worry. “J-Jarvis… is it time for your appointment already?”

“Simon… Simon what’s wrong?” he asked, speaking softly.

“I… Well you see…. I….” Simon sighed and collapsed into his chair, his entire body, from posture to voice saying he was a defeated man. “I’m sorry but I think it’s better if you find a new mechanic my friend…”

Jarvis felt a pang of pain in his heart “You… you don’t want to see me anymore? Did I do something wrong?”

“No! No of course not… it’s me…” he glanced down at the blue prints and charts. Maps and diagrams of everything that made Jarvis work. “You keep experiencing glitches and problems that… that I can never find. That means either you have some new virus that I have no experience with… or I’m just a horrible mechanic and I am missing something painfully obvious! ...Either way, you would be better off with a new technician… I don’t want you getting hurt because of my incompetence.”

Jarvis had never felt so bad in his life “Oh Simon… I… I’m so sorry… I haven’t been honest with you… There hasn’t been anything wrong with me for any of my recent visits…”

“… I’m sorry what?” Simon said, the shock breaking him out of his funk very quickly.

Jarvis blushed hard. Now that he had come clean about the lie, he didn’t really have any choice but to tell the reason. “I… I was making up reasons to come here… just because I wanted to see you… and… well… maybe ask you out for dinner some time.”

Simon was silent for a moment and stood up from the chair, walking over to Jarvis and giving him a whack on the head “You could have asked me out without giving me a heart attack you idiot! I mean sure, it’s adorable but you almost killed me!”

“Ah!” Jarvis cried out, his head ringing a little from the blow “You didn’t have to hit so hard!”

Simon smirked and started laughing. Now he had calmed down, everything seemed much funnier “Well I know how thick your skull is. I have to hit hard for you to feel it.”

Jarvis looked up once the pain stopped “But… you mean you would go out with me?”

“Of course you metal moron! You are my last patient today so I’m free to go out to dinner… Also, after all the sleepless nights you have given me, you are paying. Deal?”

Jarvis blushed and smiled “Deal” he had planning to pay for the first date anyway. He might be an anxious bucket of bolts, but he always tried to be a gentleman.


End file.
